


What About Merle?

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [38]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Addiction, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Insecurity, Mandrea, Smut, set up date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Daryl sets Merle up on a date with Andrea after he hasn't seen anyone in a long time. Simple oneshot with smut, this is a prompt from a little while ago that I forgot about. SORRY! Been very busy in the last few months.





	What About Merle?

 <https://youtu.be/CTqwOi_dZZI>

Baby, you know me - Wolfsuka

* * *

 

_**What About Merle?** _

“I swear, I am out of luck with men these days,” she huffed.

Daryl wasn’t normally the one Andrea spoke to about personal things, but Carol was homesick, and he was all that remained in the shop.

“Can’t be that bad, can it? What about Shane?”

Shane was the only man he’d heard of her being with, Daryl just frankly didn’t know what to say to her. He normally had his head under a car and his arms blackened up to the elbows. He didn’t chat about men with anyone.

“Shane turned out to be a real dirtbag…I’m just destined to be alone forever. Where are all the good men?” she asked as if he would have a clue.

“I don’t know…”

“Sorry, I don’t know why I’m pestering you with this, I just need Carol back.”

“She should be back tomorrow, it’s just one of those bad migraines she gets.”

“I shouldn’t be giving her another headache with my whining then,” Andrea chuckled.

“What kind of guy you lookin’ for anyway?” he asked when he sensed that she needed to vent. It was Friday and he was just about done for the day anyway.

“Just someone who won’t hurt me, someone funny…just a nice man who likes me. Seems like too much to ask these days.”

It was a bit of a long shot, and Merle would kill him, but he blurted it out anyway.

“What about Merle?”

“Your brother?”

“Yeah.”

Daryl could see that Merle had an eye for Andrea and he hadn’t been with anyone in almost 3 years. Merle had only met Andrea once when he stopped by the shop to bring Daryl a set of keys, but Daryl could see the way his brother’s eyes lingered on his new office manager.

Ever since he got sober, Merle had been keeping himself out of the bar and basically hiding from the world to stay safe. Merle was afraid to live, although he’d never admit it. Daryl could sense it. If Merle didn’t move then he couldn’t get hurt and if he didn’t get hurt, he wouldn’t need to drink.

“Never mind,” Daryl shrugged when she didn’t answer.

“Sorry, I was just a little surprised. Do you think he’d want to go out with me?”

“I think so, I could ask him.”

“I’ve only met him once. I hope he remembers me.”

“I’m pretty sure he does. So, you’ll go on a date with him?”

“Sure,” she smiled.

/

“No.”

“What?”

“I said no.”

“Merle.”

“I’m not a pity case, Daryl. I can find my own dates.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Cause I don’t need it.”

Merle got up from the kitchen table and flopped down on the couch in his front room. Daryl sighed and wondered what the hell he’d say to Andrea now.

“I already told her you’d go.”

“Then un-tell her.”

“She’ll be all hurt. Don’t make me do that to her.”

“You got a head full of rocks or something? She probably only said she’d go cause you’re the boss,” Merle muttered.

“She sounded to me like she really wanted to.”

“You never was too bright though,” Merle grinned.

“Shut up.”

“Look…I appreciate it, Daryl, but she ain’t really my type anyway.”

“What the hell are you talkin’ about? Andrea’s beautiful, and smart and kind.”

“You’re right, she is,” Merle answered and picked up the remote to turn on the TV.

“You know, you’re gonna have to risk getting hurt some time.”

“I’m not ready, Daryl.”

“It’s been three years, brother. You got this.”

“What did she actually say when you asked her?”

“She asked if I thought you’d go out with her?”

“She did?”

“Yeah, and she was worried you wouldn’t even remember her.”

“Pfft! Like I’d forget a face like that.”

“See? You do like her.”

“I never said I don’t like her, I said I’m not ready.”

“She’s been hurt too…she’s just looking for a man to treat her nice, she said.”

“Who hurt her?”

“Shane.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Come on, Merle, please. I don’t wanna make her feel bad.”

Merle let out a sigh and fidgeted with a lighter for a moment.

“OK.”

“Great. Pick her up at her place tomorrow night at 7 pm.”

“What the hell? You got this all planned already?”

“Yep! You’ll have a great time, trust me,” Daryl grinned and grabbed his keys to get home to Carol.

“Damn it, Daryl!”

“Just roll with it for fuck sakes!”

Merle growled and watched his kid brother almost run out the door. He was in trouble.

/

Andrea remembered him well. Merle was handsome, blonde and had a gravelly voice that made her tremble in all the right places. It was a brief conversation over a month ago, but she had hoped she’d see him again ever since. She had only been working for Daryl for 3 months and that had been one of the highlights of a normally humdrum job answering phones and organizing the office.

“You feeling better?”

“I’m fine now, I just get these days where I can’t get out of bed. Stupid migraines,” Carol groaned.

“So, can I borrow your black skirt tonight?”

“Sure thing. How come, though?”

“Got a date,” she grinned.

“If you took Shane back, I’m kicking your ass. You know that, right?”

“Nope, I’m going out with Merle.”

“He asked you?”

“No, Daryl kinda set it up. Why?”

“He hasn’t been with anybody in a really long time. I’m just happy to hear it,” Carol smiled.

“How come? Bad divorce or something?”

“Merle had a really bad problem with drinking…please don’t let that put you off though, he’s been sober for three years and he’s doing great now.”

“I’m not judging…that’s actually really admirable.”

“He’s been kinda scared to get back out there I think, but he has a big heart and he’ll treat you right.”

“I’m really excited about this…I like his voice,” she giggled.

“It’s pretty sexy, right?” Carol agreed. “Don’t you dare tell Daryl I said that though.

“Cross my heart!” Andrea cackled along.

/

Merle took his truck for a wash on Saturday morning and threw out the empty water bottles and coffee cups. He picked a little scented tree for the rear view and thought about Andrea’s pretty golden hair.

“Fuck,” he sighed as he pulled up at home and carried a plastic bag containing a new shirt and a bottle of aftershave.

He tidied up his place a bit before jumping in the shower but didn’t bother overdoing it. The odds of her ending up back at his bachelor apartment weren’t great anyway.

He wondered where to take a woman that wasn’t a bar, and he settled on a little Italian restaurant downtown. Maybe if they got along well and she wasn’t looking to cut and run they could catch a movie too.

Merle pulled on a new black concert t-shirt and pair of jeans and frowned in the mirror.

“Well…let’s get this over with.”

He wasn’t expecting a miracle or anything too incredible for the evening, but at least he was getting out of the house for once. Andrea would be back with men that looked like Shane in no time, surely.

/

Andrea sat on the couch, checking her make up again and again until she heard the knock she was expecting.

“Hi,” she beamed, as she opened the door to see Merle Dixon standing on her front step.

Merle was standing there like a kid, unsure of where to look, and she liked him right away. She wore black heels, Carol’s black pencil skirt and a cornflower blue sleeveless button-down silk top.

“Hey, Andrea…you look real pretty.”

“You’re so sweet. Thank you. I’m glad you remembered me after all.”

“I remember you alright, but I think I already messed this up,” he cringed on the way to his truck.

“What do you mean?” Andrea asked.

“I’m not dressed right. I can stop by my place and change.”

“No, please don’t. You look great.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and maybe I overdressed a little…I didn’t know where we were going.”

“Casa Italia work for you?” he asked as he fired up the engine.

“Works just fine,” she smiled.

Her eyes settled on his a little longer than expected then and he didn’t know why.

“What you lookin’ at? Does my hair look dumb or something?”

“No! Of course not, I just like looking at you,” she smiled. “I like your voice too.”

“I sound like I’m a hundred,” he cackled. “You like that?”

“It’s sexy,” she giggled, and Merle didn’t know what the hell to think.

“Well, damn. OK then.”

Andrea could tell he was shy and that it had been a long time, so she tried to give him some space.

/

Merle opened her doors and pulled out her chair at the restaurant. He figured a woman like her expected that and he wanted to be what she expected.

When the waiter came around to take their drink order, she refused wine and he could tell that she knew about him.

“Who told you?”

“Told me what?”

“That I’m an alcoholic.”

“Carol mentioned it…it doesn’t matter to me, Merle.”

He hated that she knew that now. Sure, she’d find it out in time, but he wanted her to think nice things about him before all that. He didn’t want it to ruin his mood, but it started to, and she noticed pretty quickly.

“Is everything OK?” she asked when they finished ordering their dinner and he still hadn’t made eye contact.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s just me…I’m still not used to this. I don’t think I ever went on a date sober,” he sighed. “You already know about all this…so no point in hiding it now. This is probably a one time, thing anyway, ain’t it?”

She looked hurt then.

“We can just get the food to go if you want to take me home…I guess this was more Daryl’s idea than yours.”

“Jesus, I couldn’t have fucked this up more if I was trying to. I just meant that you wouldn’t want to go out with me again, not the other way around.”

“I want to be here, Merle,” she smiled. “I like you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…and I get that this is new to you. Let’s just start over,” she insisted.

“I like you too,” he smiled.

Merle was offered some of her fettuccini and he awkwardly accepted it from her fork. Dating stone cold sober wasn’t easy.

She told him about her little sister Amy and about her dream to be a civil rights lawyer. She was taking night classes and working her way through.

He told her about his childhood and then decided to change the subject to his job as a crane operator since it was less depressing.

“Did you wanna go see a movie or something?” he asked as she was finishing her after dinner coffee and a piece of tiramisu.

“Not really.”

“OK…so just home then?” he asked.

He thought it had been going better since his awkward fumbling earlier in the evening, so he was disappointed to hear it was over.

“I was kinda hoping that you’d come over for a bit…if you want to,” she winked.

“You mean…”

“Oh yeah.”

“Jesus…so I’ll go pay the check then?”

“Sure. Thanks for dinner, Merle. I’m just going to powder my nose,” she giggled. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“I’ll be right here,” he smiled.

Merle paid the bill and waited for her at the table, then walked her to the truck. The radio started to play a song on the college station that sounded a little romantic, so he didn’t bother changing it.

 _ **It's funny, 'cause you're in my thoughts.**_  
_**No, no, backup, backup.**_  
_**You're not in my thoughts at all**_  
_**'Cause you're a hiccup.**_  
_**And I kinda like my wish to win you.**_  
_**But I can't act like I'm failing you.**_  
_**And I kind of like the comets up above.**_  
_**And I kind of like the comets up above.**_  
  
_**'Cause you know, deep inside.**_  
_**I study lots of minds.**_  
_**And you know, deep down.**_  
_**I'm the one for you, I'm the one.**_  
_**I'm the one for you, I'm the one.**_  
_**I'm the one for you, I'm the one.**_  
_**My book plucks violin drums,**_  
_**Cold brooms I am not rich enough**_  
_**To give you the life you want.**_  
  
_**But then baby you know me.**_  
_**But then baby you know me.**_  
_**But then again, baby you know me.**_  
_**But then but baby you know me.**_

“I really appreciate you being honest with me tonight,” she said softly as her hand moved across the bench seat to touch his own.

“No point trying to hide nothing I guess…I gotta tell you I was shit scared to even go out with you tonight. It’s been forever for me.”

“I know, but you don’t need to be scared of anything…this is the best first date I ever had.”

“Stop it,” he scoffed.

“I mean it…”

Her hand moved from his hand to his thigh and then her lips were on his neck.

“If I asked you to stay the night…would you?” she whispered, and all the colour drained from his face.

“I’d stay,” he breathed.

Andrea was like a burning fire next to him all the way home and he couldn’t wait to turn his head to kiss her, but his eyes stayed focused on the road for safety’s sake. Merle knew that when he looked at her, he’d never look away again.

He finally pulled up outside her house and was immediately pulled by her eager hands down the path to the door.

“You gotta tell me, Andrea…what the hell did I do right?”

“You weren’t playing any games, and I love that sexy voice and those damn curls,” she grinned.

Merle shook his head in disbelief as her hands grasped his cheeks and pulled him down into a feverish first kiss. Her lips were smooth and sweet, he wanted to take her right on the front step.

He could feel it all. This wasn’t some stumbling back to a seedy hotel hook-up, he was right there with her mind, body and all.

Bursting through the front door, she led him to her bedroom, and everything ceased to make sense. His work-worn hands trailed down her back over the blue silk to the tight black skirt and his fingers graze panty lines, making him hard as hell.

“I know this is too fast…but I just can’t help it,” she moaned.

His shirt was yanked over his head and hands moved over his chest, along with her sweet lips kissing his skin.

Merle’s fingers threaded through soft strands of her golden hair and he knew the past was gone.

Something triggered inside him then, he knew he should probably stop standing there dumbfounded and show her what a properly motivated Dixon man could do.

Soon they were kissing ravenously, and he walked her back toward the bed easily.

“I gotta have you, honey…you’re so damn sweet…so beautiful.”

“Take me then,” she grinned.

Laying out a woman like Andrea was otherworldly; suddenly he was the lord of all creation. His mouth moved rapidly from her lips to her neck and then down her chest where the buttons of her top didn’t see it coming. The way she squirmed beneath him showed him how badly she needed it, so the skirt had to go too.

/

The man was incredible, moving her body with confidence and skill. Stripping her seductively and his mouth making short work of her body. He was over her now, bare-chested and breathing heavy, driving her wild. Andrea could feel him hard against her inner thigh. Laying under him in only her panties as he licked her breasts gently, she knew he was the one.

Her hands went for his belt and soon his jeans were off, his boxers revealing a weapon barely hidden by material.

“Jesus…”

“What’s up?” he asked.

Andrea reached her hand down to where her eyes had settled, and a rock-hard cock filled her hand. Impossibly thick and granite-hard…she could only grin.

“Want that?”

“Need that,” she winked.

“Soon,” he growled.

Then he was easing her panties down her legs and settling himself between her thighs, his massive arms supporting him as he lowered his mouth to her skin.

“You’re good,” she purred.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet…I do recall getting some good reviews on this.”

He touched her first, his thumb lightly grazing over her lips and his mouth trailing up her right inner thigh. She hissed in approval and he continued. In no time, his soft slippery tongue was sliding between her folds and teasing her to the edge.

Andrea’s legs rested helplessly open and her hands grasped his curls, pulling him in close.

He could feel her legs start to tremble, so he took it home with slow wet circles around her clit with his tongue and two fingers teasing her…entering by only an inch or so.

“Oh….oh my God, Merle…Mmmmm!”

Her hips bucked once but he held her steady as the waves washed over her, drowning her in pleasure and leaving her wasted.

/

Merle looked down at her, panting softly, eyes closed. She was stunning.

“When I can think straight…I’m going to blow you so good,” she muttered in the pleasure-addled stupor.

“This’ll be over if you so much as touch me I think,” he chuckled. “It’s been three years, and this feels way better sober. I almost came from going down on ya.”

“Next time then?” she grinned.

“Gonna be a next time?”

“Hell yes, if I have anything to say about it…for now, just take me.”

“You got it.”

Merle moved over her, where he was entangled in her thighs and kissed hard. She was crazy for him and he felt reborn.

Sliding into her was like nothing else and he groaned in agony, trying not to cum too fast.

“Fuckin’ hell, woman…you feel so fuckin’ good…so right.”

Her back arched and her white neck was exposed to his mouth as she whined and grimaced in ecstasy.

“You fuck me so good, Merle…your dick feels so damn good…”

Her rambling compliments as he nailed her made him feel like a king and within 5 minutes he couldn’t take anymore.

It was nice and simple, no position changes or fancy shit, but it was easily the best sex of his whole life.

He collapsed next to her after cumming on her belly like a kid and she held him tight for a long time without saying a word.

He was afraid to speak, afraid of bursting the bubble so he stayed silent and waited.

“Do you think less of me for dragging you into my bed on the first date?” she posed after a good twenty minutes.

“Hell no! You’re a grown woman and you can do as you like, I would never judge you. And besides, this is the best date I ever had.”

“I guess Daryl will find out about this,” she noted.

“Not if you don’t want him to…I mean if you want to hide it then we can do that.”

“No, I just meant it’s awkward cause he’s my boss, but I’m not hiding anything. I’ll tell the whole town,” she grinned. “Gotta let all the other women know you’re mine now anyway.”

“I don’t think you got any competition for me, honey.”

“Will you stay the night?”

“I’ll stay as long as you like.”

“When are you moving in?” she giggled softly with her cheek against his chest.

She was sleeping in his arms in no time and Merle knew he’d have to call Daryl first thing in the morning to thank him and admit that he was right.

 

 

 


End file.
